


Bad Feeling

by Siennax3



Category: Batman (Comics), Batman (Movies - Nolan), Batman - All Media Types
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-08
Updated: 2020-04-08
Packaged: 2021-03-01 19:00:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,069
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23551957
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Siennax3/pseuds/Siennax3
Summary: What happens when you receive letters of ill-intention?
Relationships: Bane (DCU) & Original Female Character, Bane (DCU)/Original Female Character(s), Bane (DCU)/Reader
Comments: 4
Kudos: 47





	Bad Feeling

You were absolutely terrified. In all the years spent with Bane and his crew, you had never felt as afraid as you were now. That’s saying a lot considering you were there during Talia’s revenge plan for Gotham. You had been prepared to die for the cause if need be. You would face off against a man twice your size if not more without hesitation. But this, this felt worse somehow.

Things had been quiet for the most part the last two years since the failure of Gotham’s day of reckoning up until about a week ago when letters started turning up at the door of the warehouse makeshift home Bane, his crew and you were living in. And out of anyone who the letters could be addressed to, they were addressed to not Bane, not Barsad but you.

You only ever left the warehouse nowadays to get supplies needed especially for the medicine that helped relieve the pain Bane lived with every day. And now every time you return there’s a new letter waiting for you at the door. Another letter that sends chills down your spine and fills you with terror. 

_You’ll soon be my next mark._

_-Z_

That had been the first one and the others that followed were much the same never differing too much from letting you know you were next. The next on his long list of a body count. But today’s letter was different. The note read:

_I’ve found just the perfect spot for you._

_-Zsasz_

And was accompanied by a bloody tally mark. Zsasz, as in Victor Zsasz. A psychopathic murderer who roamed Gotham with a taste for killing young women, but really wasn’t picky who he got his hands on. All he cared about was adding yet another tally mark to his body and took pride in how many actually covered his body. And now he named you next.

You shivered violently at the thought. Why would he choose you considering who you were associated with? But then again, someone like Zsasz didn’t see that as an obstacle in his way. He took it as a welcome challenge and when he succeeded it would be an even bigger high than any drug or sex could give.

What were you going to do? Bane wasn’t aware of the letters and you didn’t know how he’d react. Some part of you thought maybe if you didn’t tell anyone about them, they would just go away, and it would all stop. But they kept coming and now you felt frozen with fear.

You hadn’t realized you were crying until you heard the sound of heavy footsteps approaching you. You didn’t have to even look up to know who it was. Bane was the only one who ever entered your room. Quickly you wiped at your eyes hoping he didn’t notice the tears. But of course, Bane noticed. How could she think he wouldn’t? He had eyes like an eagle, always so calculating and noticing things you weren’t even aware of.

“Why are you crying?” He rasped through his mask as he knelt down in front of you.

Shaking your head, you looked into his eyes and lied. “It’s nothing, Bane.”

He narrowed his eyes at you as he detected the lie almost before it even left your lips. Bane has known you for a fair number of years and while you weren’t hardened like Talia or his men, you didn’t cry for no reason either.

“I thought we passed the point in our relationship where you didn’t need to lie to me.” He hissed.

You reached a hand out to touch his face and caressed his cheek. A shaky smile crossed your face as his eyes closed and he leaned further into your hand.

“Tell me, y/n.”

It was spoken so softly but you could hear the order in his words. You knew it would be better to tell him anyway because what if something happened and you could have prevented it?

You sighed, “I’ve been receiving these letters for the last week.”

Bane instantly stiffened at your words. He rose from the floor and sat next to you on the bed. His eyes roamed all over you looking for something.

“What letters?” He asked.

Pulling the newest addition from the pocket of your hoodie, you handed it to him. Some part of you felt relief that you weren’t alone in knowing about them anymore. But you were still so afraid about what would happen next.

“This one was at the door when I got back from the supply run. He has to be watching from somewhere close.” You stopped as the tears started again.

Bane was livid, you could feel it without even seeing the look on his face. You heard him crumble the note in his hand. He moved closer to you and gently moved the hair that fell across your face behind your ear as you sobbed.

“You know I won’t let anyone harm you? You’re safe with me, always.” He spoke soothingly through his mask. “I’ll crush him before he can even breathe near you.”

Looking up at him with so much trust in your eyes, you collapsed and held onto him so tightly.

“I’m scared, Bane.” You whimpered. How could you be this frightened over one man when you could take on trained assassins without a second thought? Maybe it was the unknown with Zsasz and how he did this for pleasure more than anything else.

He rocked you slightly as he rubbed your back trying to calm you down. For a moment, he was taken back to a time in the pit when he’d have to console little Talia. He’d be damned if anything were to happen to you while he was around.

“I’m not going anywhere, y/n. We won’t let this pathetic excuse of a man win.”

You snuggled closer to him and let his familiar masculine scent soothe you some. Some nights you slept alone but others you shared with Bane in his bedroom curled up in his warmth. You silently hoped tonight would be one of those nights, so you didn’t have to wallow alone with your fearful thoughts.

As if he read your mind, Bane nudged you a bit and said, “Come, it’s going to get even colder tonight, and your room is like a meat locker. I’ll keep you warm.”

**Author's Note:**

> Any and all feedback is appreciated!


End file.
